Amethyst Volturi
Biography Early Life Amethyst (born Amethystos; Αμέθυστος) is the only child of Aro and Athalia. Amethyst was named after an amethyst stone her mother was wearing around her neck the night she gave birth to her daughter and Athalia saw her just as beautiful and pure. When Amethyst was six, her mother contracted a deadly disease and died in her bed nearly a year later with her husband and daughter at her bedside. Minutes before she did, she gave Amethyst the necklace she was named after and promised Aro he would see her again. Aro became horribly depressed after that and tried to care for his daughter on his own. He asked his younger sister, Didyme, to care for Amethyst while he was away at work and she became like a second mother to her niece. She moved out of the villa when Amethyst turned twelve and could mostly care for herself. As Amethyst grew older she came to look more and more like her mother. Aro focused more on his ambitions in order to avoid seeing the similarity, which would have reminded him of his late wife when she was alive. On the fifth anniversary of Athalia’s death, when Amethyst was fourteen, Aro had come home from his practice and decided to have a few glasses of wine before Amethyst went to him confessing that a suitor had come and found her acceptable enough to possibly marry. He snapped at her, hating how much she looked like Athalia and hating how someone may be taking away Amethyst away from him. He firmly stated that he refused to give away her hand and in doing so beat her - the worst being completely breaking her arm - and left her in lying on the floor. Determined to have a life of her own, she grabbed her few prized possessions, whatever food she could, and ran away. Transformation Within the next year the bones Aro had broken healed incorrectly, including her arm which was now noticeably disfigured and labeled her a cripple. She slept in warm places when she could, and hunted, gathered, and stole for food. She used her unique ability to see and sense future events to foretell if she would be caught or not. Being a traveling orphan in the streets left her barely able to survive, but she knew very well being a crippled orphan who had supernatural abilities would get her killed if anyone found out. When winter was drawing near in Amethyst’s fifteenth year, she was trying to keep warm in a ditch near a village when she saw a man coming from the woods who knew she was there. When he approached her she asked how he knew her whereabouts before she could stop herself, leading the man to becoming intrigued as to how she knew things most people shouldn’t. The man he introduced as Magnus took her into the woods and gave her bread and water and made a fire to keep her warm. He asked several times how she knew he was coming before telling him the truth. When she asked again how he knew where she was he told her he had been watching her thinking she was nothing but a poor orphan girl, but didn’t tell her his reason was to make her his meal. Now with new plans on what to do with her, Magnus referenced Amethyst as a beautiful rose he can’t let wither and die when it has the potential to bloom much bigger, earning her the nickname Amethyst-Rose. After Amethyst accidentally exposed her disfigured arm, Magnus found out her whole story and re-broke it. She tried to escape him, but Magnus inflicted physical pain to make her unable to leave by braking more bones. At this point she was willing to run back to Aro and beg for his forgiveness, even take his punishment, no matter how severe, with open arms in a smile. What she thought was a white-hot dagger piercing the side of her neck was really Magnus’s teeth as he turned her into a vampire. She woke after three days to three humans Magnus had brought for her. She slaughtered them on instinct and demanded why he had turned her into a monster. Over the next few centuries, Amethyst stayed with her creator as he taught her everything about her new life and played the role of his niece when they would visit villages from time-to-time. Once she had learned everything she killed him for what he did to her and went off as a nomad. She was shocked to find out that Aro and her Aunt Didyme had been turned as well when his coven overthrew the Romanians around 500 A.D. Wanting to make sure her father still believed she was long dead, she hid from him for over a millenia but kept an eye on him at the same time. She was furious when she found out Aro had replaced her mother with an orphan named Sulpicia and felt jealous and replaced when he saved and turned a girl two years her junior along with her twin brother in an English village in 813 A.D. Capture Amethyst had made her territory New York City and was dealing with a pair of newborns whose mess would’ve most likely attracted the attention of the Volturi. She found out she was too late when Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri approached her after watching her do their job for them by killing them herself. She told them a fake name and was let go, immediately fleeing to Rio de Janero, Brazil. Aro saw Amethyst through Jane’s thoughts and ordered his guard to bring her to him to be sure it was his his daughter. Once they arrived, Amethyst put up a fight which led Alec to incapacitating her until they returned to the palace. After her identity was confirmed, she asked why Aro wanted her so badly, to which he responded that it was important to him to keep bloodlines together. Despite this, Amethyst was still convinced he only wanted her for her power. She was put into one of the spare bedchambers and she escaped only minutes later. Aro was furious at this and led the whole coven - except for the wives - on a manhunt for her. Once she was found by Demetri and contained by Felix and Santiago, she was taken back to Italy and locked into a room where she couldn’t escape again. After visiting Amethyst on Aro’s request, Chelsea learned that the girl is immune to her power, making it more difficult to make her loyal to the Volturi. Aro concluded the relationships Amethyst created with other members of the guard would be the key to making her stay. Powers and abilities Amethyst has the ability to see and sense events of the future without needing a set decision and only seeing the outcome that is to happen, meaning her visions aren’t subjective. This makes her more powerful than Alice Cullen. When a major or powerful even is about to happen, Amethyst can be completely taken over by her vision of it out of her control and be unresponsive until the vision ends. Other than that, she can control her ability and even use it to focus on herself to see what is happening if she is incapacitated (frequently used when Alec cuts off her senses). Personality and traits Amethyst is laid-back, but at the same time very stubborn with a strong will to never back down without a fight. She has an attitude and is sassy when she doesn’t like something and curses frequently when she’s angry. If someone she cares about is in danger, Amethyst won’t stop until the threat has been eliminated. Relationships Aro - Aro is Amethyst’s biological father. She was born while he was still human and adored him very much while growing up. After his wife died, his grief and detachment made Amethyst worry for him, but she knew very well to leave him be. When he abused her when she was fourteen she still loved him, but was so scared it might happen a second time she packed what she could and ran away. She used the mistreatment and lack of reason as ways to force herself to hate him and tried to forget about him altogether. She was shocked when she found out her father had become immortal like she had and angry when she saw he replaced her beloved mother with an orphan named Sulpicia. Amethyst didn’t want Aro knowing she was still alive so hid from him from then on, but came back to Volterra every now and then to see what she was up against. She was jealous when Aro soon replaced her as well with and Anglo-Saxon girl wrongfully accused with witchcraft alond with her twin brother, who Aro also adopted as the son he had always wanted. Her feelings hadn’t changed when Aro found her through Jane’s thoughts during a mission she was sent on and despite what Aro says about mainly wanting her to keep the last of his family with him, she still believes he solely wants her in his coven for her power. Didyme '''- Didyme was Amethyst’s aunt and nanny after Athalia passed away from disease when Amethyst was seven. Amethyst saw Didyme as a second mother and was sad but understanding when she left after Amethyst turned twelve. She was ecstatic when she found out her aunt had turned immortal, but didn’t think visiting her was worth Aro knowing she was alive. Amethyst was hearbroken when she learned Didyme had been killed and regrets not reuniting with her when she had the chance, as she was the only female family member, besides her mother, she had been close to. '''Demetri - Demetri is Amethyst’s best friend and first friend in the Volturi. She loves how he treats her like he would other members of the guard and not like a core coven member that she truly is. Because of Amethyst’s immunity to Chelsea’s power, Aro depends on Amethyst and Demetri’s bond to ensure she stays in the coven. There was a point in time when Amethyst developed feelings for Demetri, but that eventually ended when she realized their physical age difference was too wide for them to hold a relationship. Jane - Amethyst sees Jane as a half-sister, in a way, because Aro “adopted” her and sees her as another daughter. When Amethyst became aware of Jane, she was jealous and disliked Jane because she had replaced Amethyst as Aro's daughter and recieved his love and adoration. Once they officially met, Amethyst's dislike turned to hatred after becoming victim to Jane's gift and "bossy" attitude. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Volturi Category:Females Category:Vampires